Finally Found
by 50shadesofnightshift
Summary: Drew and Rick find the two perfect girls to make their family.
1. Chapter 1

_A different story with Brianna and Jorja. I made up their original last name._

The paperwork was done and approved. The classes were completed. Drew and Rick were ready to be parents. Their hope was to adopt a child from the broken foster care system, they weren't sure how long the wait for that child or perhaps a sibling group would be placed with them. The fact that they were willing to take siblings put them in a minority apparently. It was barely two months after that when Drew called from the hospital. A caseworker had approached him with the case of two sisters who were right there in San Antonio Memorial. Rick wasn't working that night so he came to the hospital to speak with the woman while Drew returned to his shift. Drew would talk to the caseworker and Rick more in the morning.

The couple was told the eight-year-old girl named Brianna had been in the system in her entire life. Brianna Hynes was also dealt the cruel hand of suffering from Cystic Fibrosis. Her only stroke of luck so far was while near death she had received a double lung transplant. At the same time, Brianna's half-sister who was born three months premature was cleared to be released from the hospital. So far the baby girl had avoided any of the problems babies born at the same gestation experienced except for one. The baby named Jorja was profoundly deaf. In a few months, if Jorja didn't experience any further complications after leaving the hospital-and once she was adopted, Jorja could receive dual cochlear implants to enable her to hear and speak like everyone else.

Did they want to meet the older girl?

Drew and Rick certainly did. They had to stay mum about Jorja. Brianna knew about her baby sister, had seen photos of her but they hadn't met yet. Their first meeting was scheduled for the next day. The couple could be there if they so desired.

* * *

Brianna Hynes was a tiny blonde-haired, blue-eyed tiny girl with dimples and an impish grin. She looked more like a six-year-old than an eight-year-old. She was behind in her growth and physical development because her Cystic Fibrosis interfered with her body's ability to absorb nutrients though a cocktail of medications helped. More drugs were added to the regiment with her new lungs. The three connected immediately. Something that visibly surprised the caseworker. When the couple told her they wanted to be her "forever parents" the first thing Brianna said was "what about Jorja? She's my baby sister. We need to be together. Can she come too?"

Drew told her that Jorja was absolutely coming to live with them too. He apologized for not mentioning Jorja.

"I get to meet her tomorrow!" Brianna said excitedly. She reached for a photo on her tray and passed it to Rick. "That's her. I can't believe how tiny she is!"

Jorja was indeed _tiny_ , more like a newborn than a three-month-old baby. Jorja was barely over one pound when she was born, hence why she was just five pounds, about the size of the average newborn now. Though the children were cleared to be discharged their doctors agreed to keep them in the hospital a week longer until the couple could set up a _Narnia_ theme bedroom for Brianna and the nursery for Jorja. Temporary placement would be too stressful.

Jorja had the same big blue eyes as her sister but her hair was brown. He might have seen his share of babies, even premature ones but except for the sweet noises she made Jorja reminded Drew of one of those reborn dolls. When both children were resting the caseworker called them into the hall. She had one more question. Whoever was going to look after the children when the two worked was going to have to be interviewed.

Rick told her that was already done. There was no nanny or babysitter.

"I'm handing in my resignation with SWAT this afternoon," he said.

It was always the plan that Rick be the stay-at-home dad if they started a family. With two special-needs children it was especially important.

With the help of their friends, their home was ready for their foster children to come home five days later. In those days Brianna, who preferred to be called "Bri" started to call the men "daddy." They were treating Jorja just like a child who could hear. If all went well soon she would. With Brianna not allowed to return to school for the remainder of the year and she had missed several months, she would have to repeat the third grade. The bonus was that she could focus on bonding with her new parents. How many homes Brianna had been in her short life her foster parents weren't sure. They didn't push Brianna. All she told them so far was some people were nice, others weren't as nice and some stays were longer than other ones. And she hadn't been in many homes with a dad, either. She was very excited to have two now.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

The first two weeks Brianna couldn't sleep by herself.

"A new house has to be scary," Rick said, moving her hair from her face and wrapping her tears when Brianna woke him again. It was after midnight. "But I promise this is your last new house. C'mon, you can stay here tonight."

Snuggling into Rick Brianna fell back to sleep for the rest of the night.

"How are you guys adjusting?" Topher asked Drew. "This has to be an adjustment for all of you."

It was. But he and Rick were adults and has to cry about when it came to change.

"We still love them both to bits. It's hard to see the fear in Bri's eyes because she's in another home," Drew said. "She is so scared that if she doesn't the small thing wrong we will change our minds. She thinks we would keep Jorja but not her."

"Poor kid. It has to be frightening 'cause right now I bet she doesn't believe you no matter what you say," Topher said. "She's one strong kid, though."

"That she is. She is so into her sister, it's adorable."

"And how is Jorja?"

Drew told Topher Jorja was doing everything she should now. Twelve weeks behind in her development, she was basically a newborn now. She wasn't much of a crier but she loved attention. She had a lot of spunk too. Like her sister she had to fight for the start.

"Loving being held so much. She's making more noises than I thought she would but she loves lights."

The "medicine" that Jorja was getting at home was what the nurses simply didn't have the time to give. Lots of hugs and cuddles. Both girls had to be protected from germs more than usual right now and "cocooning" with their dads was helping them bond. The amount of affection from her dads was something Brianna adjusting to and enjoying. This wasn't going to stop with time, either.

"We waited a long time to be dads. We have a lot of love to give, every day," Rick told her.

Hearing Brianna say in the hospital that one of the biggest things she wanted with a family was a bedtime story and a kiss goodnight was heartbreaking. Both children were going get much more. Having parents who built things out of Legos and colored with her was new to Brianna. She wasn't limited to playing in her room either. She really liked that. It was soothing being just being able to hear her foster parents talk in the kitchen.

"Will my sister be able to understand us talking after she gets her operation?"

Jorja had been tested again and it was proven that hearing aids would minimally and she likely wouldn't be able to hear enough to develop speech. The couple explained Jorja's potential future operation to Brianna. She deserved to know about as well. She didn't cared if her sister could hear or talk. We could just learn to talk with our hands then, she said.

Both men said they would be doing that if that had been the case.

But it 'would be nice' if doctors could "fix Jorja's ears." Brianna said.

Both Rick and Drew smiled at that comment. They were explaining this all on the eight-year-old level with help from the hospital audiology department. They showed Brianna a picture of the device and a diagram where it was placed and the outside sound transmitter that looked similar to the hearing aid. All Brianna was worried about was that her sister might feel pain. She was assured Jorja wouldn't.

"When she first starts to hear, she might cry. Every sound and even our voices might be scary," Drew said. They wanted Brianna to be there the first time her sister heard when the implants was turned on. They didn't want her to think Jorja was being hurt.

"That makes sense," she said.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

Jorja Hynes didn't like getting weighed, getting her temperature taken and being poked at in any manner by the doctor. But her cries of protest proved just how much spunk she had. There was good news. Jorja was gaining weight at the rate she should and all her tests were normal for a preemie. Her hearing which hadn't changed sadly. The main concern was Jorja developing seizures like some premature babies did. This would cause Jorja to be no longer eligible for the cochlear implant surgery. That was a concern but everyone was encouraged to think positive.

This went for the children's adoptions too.

Their birthmother was dead. She had been found deceased just a month after Jorja's arrival in the motel room where she been living. She had checked out of the county hospital against medical advice after giving birth. Her baby daughter having been rushed to San Antonio Memorial immediately after birth. The doctors were concerned about infection and this ultimately killed the woman. She had already signed Jorja over to the state, as she had Brianna when Brianna was a newborn. The woman had no family to speak of, a child of the system herself. Though for her it was Detroit, Michigan, not San Antonio, Texas.

 _Fathers?_

Well, Brianna's was a career criminal and a meth head. He was currently in prison serving twenty years as an habitual offender. He had waived his parental rights the moment he heard "Cystic Fibrosis." His family wasn't interested in custody either. With Jorja, her paternity wasn't known so that obstacle was gone too. Drew and Rick's fear was the state and what judge was handling their case.

In Texas getting the wrong judge could tear their family apart before it was even made.

The waiting period was far from over. The girls had only lived with the couple for over a month. But the judge previously handling the siblings case who a huge opponent of gay adoption had been relieved from his duties on the bench after "refusing" to sign off on same-sex adoptions despite the fact he was to go by the law not his own beliefs.

"I was very worried that this could halt the process and most of all traumatize Bri even more but I'm more hopeful with this new judge. His views on what constitutes a family are more up-to-date," the caseworker. "I still can't make you a promise. Believe me, there's nothing more I'd rather do. But I'm much hopeful now."

Both men nodded nervously. They hadn't expected two children they met just weeks ago to become their entire world in such a short time. Losing them was something too painful to think about. Social workers and therapists were in their corner but the ultimate decision came down to one person. No one could predict that choice.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

Outside of doctor's appointments and physical therapy for Brianna, the family didn't go out much. Visitors, even family weren't allowed to come to the house right now. Through facetime Brianna was getting to know Rick's parents Olivia and Trent and her aunt Claudia, Drew's sister Claudia who lived in here in San Antonio. Drew's parents still hadn't accepted his sexual orientation and his marriage to Rick. They didn't approve of the couple raising children either. Unless their attitude changed and they willing to beg for Drew's forgiveness then a relationship with their potential granddaughters wasn't going to happen.

Claudia always knew her brother was gay. She didn't care. It never crossed her mind to out him, She realized from the first time she was introduced to Rick as Drew's "friend" that Rick was more that. The couple were able to come so far and do so openly made Claudia happier than people ever knew. Brianna and Jorja's stories tugged at the deepest part of her soul. But feeling sorry for them was what the girls needed. She would have to get over that before she met them. Brianna was a happy little girl despite her life being one disappointment after other. She clearly loved both her new foster parents, Claudia's brother and brother-in-law very much. They were clearly great parents without the official title. Brianna animatedly told Claudia everything she, Drew and Rick did.

Three months later it was like Brianna and her sister had been with the couple all their lives. Brianna had decided she wanted herself and her sister to have both her parents' last names. Brianna didn't know anything about her mother or why she and Jorja were in foster care to begin with. She was too young and fragile in several ways to be told those things right now. Brianna's therapist did make the child did nothing wrong. According to the caseworker, the children's mother wasn't into drugs but had difficult time finding steady employment because she hated being told what to do. She had been living with friends till said friends were evicted from their apartment. She moved into the cheap motel because she didn't want to take up space in a shelter that could used by someone with children.

As far as her own daughters? They were not planned and keeping them was never a consideration. She didn't want to be a mother. Her first choice was to use an agency when Brianna was born but multiple agencies told her that none of their waiting families would adopt a baby with a disease that considered terminal. They advised her to turn to the state. So eight years later when she had Jorja she did the same. The chances of Jorja's biological father being identified were minimal. Friends didn't know anyone the mother was involved with and to put plainly "there was a lot male company visiting her room." Either way his time to claim Jorja was up as of a week ago, the couple was told.

I have the paperwork that judge signed off on, she said.

Parenthood suited Drew even his friend T.C. Callahan was having a difficult time with the "new Drew." His friend was always a homebody but with his life now revolving around his husband and little girls, T.C. didn't see Drew often outside of work. T.C. was the only one who was surprised how quickly his friend and Rick stepped in to raise two children they hadn't met before. Not that he tried to discourage the couple. Brianna and Jorja's situation was heartbreaking. Every child deserved a family and until medicine advanced even further, Brianna Hynes was still living on borrowed time. Those years deserved to be with a loving couple like Drew and Rick.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

She might not have heard the music but Jorja was all smiles dancing with Rick in the living room. She still was behind in size. She could always be. Clothing for babies her age too big for her but Jorja had outgrown 0-3 month outfits. This was a good sign. Rick's army ranger pals didn't know the captain had such a soft side. They thought both men were brave to love two children without certainty that those children would remain with them. Not because of their health but because of a system who didn't always look out for the interest of children. The family was even learning sign language though online video classes. Whether she understood the sign for "I love you" or it was the simple interaction, she always smiled. She only had eyes for her daddies and sister however. No matter who, she would cry if anyone else tried to hold her.

Jorja had a very strong cry now in some ways it was wonderful sound. It would have been more wonderful to her foster parents if they had heard her weak cries earlier in her life. At birth she gave a small cry, almost sounding like a kitten before she was ventilated. The NICU nurses called a battle cry. Jorja was also a special case for the audiology department. Because she was healthy now and it was possible other issues could have arose in her toddler years, or even months in the future the doctors wanted to Jorja's cochlear implant surgery now, both at once to give the better chance of developing normally. CPS was signing off on allowing the procedure to go ahead the following week. The social worker would be at the hospital to see the girl into the operating room but Drew could be there too. Rick would stay home with Brianna. Jorja would only be in the hospital a day.

"You're likely gonna have a fussy baby who's having discomfort and some pain, wearing bandages for a few days," T.C. told Drew. "I can take two shifts for you if you want. I have nothing else to do. I think Brianna would appreciate it too."

She wasn't pleased but Brianna could handle if her baby sister was going to be uncomfortable for a short while after her operation. Jorja wasn't going to like wearing bandages, she thought. They would have to distract her from picking at them. Luckily the baby would have dissolving sutures.

"Thanks, man. I'll return the favor whenever you and Jordan have kids."

Drew swore he saw T.C. shudder.

If Jorja wasn't already sedated and sleeping, if she would have cried going into surgery Drew would have cried too. Now all he had to do was wait. The caseworker had been called away and Drew was grateful to no longer have her walking around the room talking on her cellphone. Sure she cared about Jorja to a certain level but Drew _loved_ this baby. She was already his and Rick's daughter as far as they were concerned. Brianna was, too. It was three or so hours later when the surgeon entered the waiting room.

"Your baby's awake," she said. "She's doing well but she's not very happy right now."

Drew heaved a sigh of relief, heading in to see Jorja.

She was indeed fussy and still disoriented. Her fussing settled perhaps at the familiarity of Drew's voice. The nurse told him that she just given Jorja some pain medication through her I.V..

"Here, you can sit with her for a while," she said pointing to a rocker.

"You don't know what's going on, don't you, baby girl?" Drew said to her softly. The baby wouldn't remember this. That was a good thing. All Drew wanted her to remember the happy things and enjoy her future. Her sister carried enough bad memories for both of them.

The first thing Brianna thought when her sister came home was she would not be happy to be wearing those bandages either. it couldn't be three days the bandages were removed. Pain wasn't something that bothered Jorja after the first day. She _hated_ the bulky dressings though as proven when they came off. Brianna had a calendar made and was anxiously marking off the days until her sister could hear her. She told her dads that the first thing she wanted to do was sing "You are my sunshine" to Jorja. Brianna had another calendar marking off the days until she and Jorja were adopted. The judge had decided "no one wanted" the sisters and if the adjustment period continued to go as it was, they would be adopted by Drew and Rick at the end of that time.

As for Drew's future military career, he had applied for and been approved for a "hardship discharge." It would too much strain on his family if he was to be deployed again. Brianna could still become ill at any time because her immune system was so fragile, if the worst happened to her on one of his deployments chances were Drew wouldn't get to her side fast enough. He had struck a deal to take charge of the field medic program the hospital handled four times a year in exchange for the remainder of his medical school being funded.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

There it was again. T.C. Callahan had just about choked on his coffee at the mention of fatherhood. This was a sticky situation for his relationship with Dr. Jordan Alexander who wanted to be a mom in the future. She and another doctor, Syd Jennings, a orthopedic surgeon and former army major who Drew had met on a previous deployment who taken a job at San Antonio Memorial a year ago had both established a close bond with Brianna. They had all written letters of support for the sisters' pending adoption. the two wouldn't have a shortage of feminine influence in their lives.

Syd was a mother too. She had a fourteen-year-old daughter named Riley with her ex-husband. Riley was very close to Drew and his husband. She thought they would make great dads. In fact, in the year since she met Drew she was close to him than her own father who didn't accept the young girl's athletic pursuits. Because she was fourteen Riley was able to decide to live with her mom in San Antonio even though her father wanted her to live with him in Washington. D.C., away from his "unladylike ex-wife" and her army friends-and a gay couple.

"You guys are awesome!" Riley had said when they told her they were trying to adopt two sisters from the system. "I know Brianna is younger than me but I'd love to hang out with her."

"I think that would be great," Rick told the teenage girl. "I'm sure you guys will be good gaming buddies."

It was would be good for Brianna to be around for her to be someone closer to her age especially since she could go to school right now. Riley would be a good 'big sister' to Brianna and Jorja too.

"I'm a mom and a doctor," Syd said, "I'm sure I can handle a few hours with little girls, right, Bri?"

The young girl nodded. "I'll call you guys if I'm scared or upset," she said.

Syd managed to get the couple to go for a dinner date and they had to take two hours away, unless Brianna wanted them. Riley was with her friends at the mall. Tonight, it was just Syd. Brianna and Jorja. The infant watched from her swing while Syd and Brianna made tacos sans the spices for dinner. Brianna told Syd all about her baby sister's operation.

"I can't wait for her to hear me! But Daddy says she might be scared for a little while she hears 'cause everything is new and loud."

"That's true," Syd replied. "But your sister will get used to it and she'll be very curious about everything new."

Brianna said her sister still loved her toys that had lights or were colorful.

The couple's dinner date was also to celebrate Drew's army discharge. Though the decision wasn't a difficult one for his husband, Rick realized the adjustment was going to a big one. But Brianna wasn't the only one who was relieved Drew wouldn't be going on any more deployments. Drew was asked twice was if he was sure this was what he wanted at the meeting with the higher-ups. He said yes. They thanked him for his service and one added he was still serving his country by helping children get out of foster care, children who might have otherwise spent their whole lives there. Drew didn't see quite it that way. He and Rick had simply met and fallen in love with two children. Making those children theirs felt like it was meant to be.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_

Brianna was asleep on the couch in her pajamas when the couple arrived. Syd was walking around with Jorja who was fighting sleep. Rick smiled, walking over and moving the sleeping girl's hair from her face. The little girl stirred, her eyes opened.

"Hi daddy," she said sleepily. "Did you have a good time?"

Rick carried the sleepy child to her bedroom. Drew told her he would see her in a few minutes. Syd told Drew the girls were "perfect." She joked she wished her daughter adored her as Brianna loved Rick and _Drew_. Jorja was now nodding off.

Drew thanked his friend for watching the kids. Syd told him she was glad he and his husband had a good time.

"I know this time is going to be an adjustment for you. Even if you asked for it," Syd said, touching Drew's arm after she handed over a now sleeping Jorja. "You know where to find me if you wanna talk."

Drew thanked her. Life was going to be an adjustment but the girls-and Rick were worth it. He and Rick had never spent this time together at once, ever. It felt strange at first-after they got through shock and stress of Rick's accident, his limb loss that ended his military career prematurely-however now it was a calming feeling for both at the end of the day. Adding children to the mix, though it was not yet official and both were classified as "special needs" added stress to their home life but the joys Brianna and Jorja bought outweighed that.

 _Holy fuck,_ Rick thought, laying in bed, his husband sleeping with his head on his chest. Maybe he was selfish to think it was about time that the two _finally_ start their lives together without being separated by some conflict in another part of the world.

Where it was possible Drew wouldn't come back. Rick still shivered at the thought. _I got my man safe and sound with me, finally. For good._ The whole idea was still sinking for him in the quiet of the night.

* * *

Jorja's cries broke the silence. Rick chuckled guessing that he had done enough deep thinking for tonight. Jorja's cochlear implants wouldn't be turned on for another three weeks. The sound transmitters would likely take getting used to, hopefully once she realized and got used to what they did she wouldn't find them irritating. While Rick was tending to Jorja he heard bare feet pattering across the hall to the master bedroom. He heard Brianna and Drew's voices but couldn't hear what they were saying.

In the bedroom the couple shared Brianna climbed into bed next to Drew.

"Daddy, could I ask you somethin'?" She said.

"Of course, sweetie. You can ask me anything,"

"Well, actually it's two different things. You're not in the army anymore, Does that mean you're not going to go away again?"

"That's exactly what it means," Drew replied, kissing the child's head.

"You and daddy haven't adopted me and Jorja yet. How come you guys call us your kids? No one else did that before, I was just their foster kid."

"That's because to me and your other daddy, you and Jorja _are_ ours." Until that hearing and the paper was in hand everyone was still holding their breath. "it doesn't matter what anyone else says."

 _Including any judge_ , Drew thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

How long had Brianna been thinking about these things?

Sometimes it was easy to get her to open out to them. Other times it was impossible. They didn't push her. Brianna's therapist said Brianna was doing well considering all she had experienced. She was more bubbly and childlike than she had been in her previous placements, according to the woman. This was good, showing she felt safe in her environment for once. Deployments for Drew, or the possibility of one had never, repeat never been mentioned to Brianna, or talked about in any form where Brianna might overhear. The "our kids" reference came from over a month ago.

The family were out for a rare dinner outing so Brianna could get out of the house for something other than therapy or medical tests. A new intern from the hospital had passed by their booth to say hello. Drew had introduced his family, Rick and "our children, Brianna and Jorja."

Drew hadn't said that to make Brianna feel comfortable He said it because it was the truth in the ways that mattered.

Today Brianna asked her therapist why her sister was deaf.

"She hadn't done anything bad!" The little girl exclaimed. "She's a little baby!"

In a soft voice the therapist explained Jorja, just like Brianna herself hadn't done a thing wrong. As much as it could be explained on her eight-year-old level, Brianna's condition and why she had it had been explained to her. She knew that wasn't her fault.

"Your sister being deaf isn't her, or anybody's fault, either. It's because she was born too early and sometimes it happens."

Photos of Jorja in the incubator surrounded by tubes, wires and IV lines hadn't bothered Brianna. Drew was partly desensitized to it but Rick still couldn't believe his eyes whenever he looked back at the first photos of Jorja. "She doesn't even look real," Rick told Drew that first time. He didn't want to say "human" but with her skin being so thin and shiny, her body being so skinny she looked more alien-like than a newborn baby. Even with that she was still beautiful. Drew understood his husband's reaction. If he hadn't been a doctor he would reacted the same way. Despite being on the small side Jorja Hynes was completely different baby now. She wasn't crawling yet but she was starting to hold her head and actually enjoyed being on her tummy on her play mat. She was cooing even though she couldn't hear the sounds around her.

* * *

The sign language lessons that three of the family had progressed in started to come in handy at emergency room for Drew. In that time he had treated more than one patient whom paramedics believed to be combative or experiencing seizures when in reality the person was attempting to sign information to them. Tonight was the third time. The paramedics saw a high patient they had to be restrain. Drew recognized a frightened patient who couldn't understand what was going on around him.

He could have been taking his chances if he was wrong but he ordered the restraints taken off. He looked at the patient so the man could read while he spoke and signed at the same time.

Yes, the man signed, he was deaf. More urgently he was trying to tell the paramedics he was allergic to a large number of drugs and had a lengthy medical history.

Thankfully he hadn't been administered anything that could kill him, making it a closer call for the hospital. At the end of the shift Topher asked Drew about the ASL classes he had taken. He was thinking that he needed more nurses and ER staff who could sign. It could literally save the life of a patient.

"Nice save, man," Topher was just talking for the legal department. "We could have killed that man if you hadn't noticed that."

Drew told Topher the full set of online cost a fee but it might be a business rate. He wrote down the site down for his friend and boss. "We're still gonna use it but we can't wait for the nineteenth,"

That was when Jorja's cochlear implants were being turned on.

* * *

Almost everyone in the room was crying. Claudia Alister was surprised she were able to keep a steady hand to record the first moments her future niece hear for the very first time.

For a split second there was a look that could only say "what was that?" That was followed by a wail. Knowing the baby finally heard, Jorja's foster dads started crying too. When she settled after a long moment, Brianna spoke to her sister in a whisper knowing the baby was finding everything from the people's voices to the sounds in the room very loud.

"I love you, Jorja," she said, taking the baby's hands.

Jorja looked puzzled but didn't cry. Rick tapped her small shoulder and she turned in his direction. "Hi Jorja. It's daddy," he said just as softly.

Jorja paused and looked up to see who's lap she was in.

Drew's.

"Hi sweetie," he said, swallowing the lump in his throat.

Jorja's big, toothless smile was the perfect finale. Though she was always going to be deaf, when she wore the sound transmitters she could hear and eventually, hopefully soon she could start to pick language and learn to talk.

At home, Brianna got to sing "You Are My Sunshine" to her baby sister for her to hear this time.

Jorja smiled and kicked her legs.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine**_

Jorja swiftly got over any fear of noise and sounds. Her foster parents realized how many sounds they heard that they took for granted, the ding from the microwave, the T.V. and the radio. Jorja's head turned at every little thing. The musical sounds from her toys were now a source of entertainment not only for the lights on them. At dinner she made a new discovery.

If she hit her spoon on the tray on her high chair it made noise. And it was fun to do that, too.

"Uh-oh," Rick smiled. "I think you're gonna be trouble."

He almost hated to take the sound transmitters off after Jorja fell asleep. It was so exciting to see her respond to their voices. He hadn't imagined such a simple thing could be a thrill. Rick could imagine his husband already shared the video of Jorja's appointment with their friends dozens of times.

He would be right.

"Wow, bud," T.C. said. "She looks happy. She wasn't scared for very long."

"Nope," Drew said, smiling. "She's a tough cookie."

Drew told T.C. and Topher about Jorja being amazed at every sound she heard. He didn't think she knew her name yet but the fact she looked anyone who spoke to her now was overwhelming.

"Hopefully I won't wanna cry every time she smiles at my voice, after a few days," he laughed.

The new sound transmitters weren't connected to the ear making it easier to keep on a baby, not that Jorja tried to take hers off—yet. It appeared she too intrigued by her "new world" to be bothered by it. Putting aside her new ability to hear, Jorja could now hold her head up all by herself and had the "army crawl" perfected. Brianna was having fun trying to teach Jorja to both crawl and talk. Jorja was too young for the usual speech therapy. She should naturally start to mimic words and sounds she heard. Friends from his platoon and SWAT had asked Rick how long he planned to "keep doing this" meaning being a stay-at-home parent. Not that it was any of their business but the answer would be when Jorja was in school full-time. Even then it depends on how both girls were going in school and with their general health. He might just stay home if things were going fine too. The girls only had one childhood and Brianna was half way through hers. Rick could sense his friends thought what was doing "wasn't the job for a former soldier and it wasn't "manly."

They were entitled to their opinion. It was their family and the men would raise them how they saw fit. Rick chuckled to himself that this was coming from men who would throw up or run from a dirty diaper. Something Rick or Drew could handle with ease, even if breath-holding was sometimes required.

* * *

Drew was going to have a conversation with his older daughter when he got home.

 _Don't eat Tide Pods._

Not that it would be much of a conversation, Brianna had told him already she couldn't believe any kid that wasn't a baby or toddler would be dumb enough to do that.

"It's great for _clothes_ but it says on the box it's basically poisonous to _eat_ ," she said matter-of-factly. "It's so dumb!"

Most eight-year-olds didn't talk like this but Brianna wasn't a ordinary kid.

According to the media this "challenge" had started as a teenage thing but people who were doing this was getting younger. Tonight Drew treated two ten-year-olds who had "taken the challenge." Both had burns to the throat and stomach. Both were now on life support. Their levels of recovery to live a normal life unknown. One of them was likely end up with a permanent feeding tube. Topher shook his head as he wrote notes.

"How many times have you talked to Lynn about this?" Drew asked.

Lynn was Topher's fifteen-year-old daughter.

"Several. And I'll be doing it _again,_ even if she rolls her eyes," his friend said.


	10. Chapter 10

I apologize for the delay in updating! I'm in the process of writing a second original nov _el._

 _ **Chapter Ten**_

An answer to an important question finally came in regards to six-month-old Jorja. Jorja's biological father had indeed forfeited his rights and now he was identified. He wasn't named to her foster parents. He wasn't deaf, but his older brother and mother were. Jorja's biological father or his family were not trying to reclaim those rights. The cause of their hearing impairment was also undetermined. Looking at this history though a team of specialists thought there was some sort of unknown genetic factor was involved. Jorja's uncle had tried cochlear implants several years ago as a ten. He had become frustrated with adjusting to sound and learning to speak. He had ceased the use of his sound transmitters after a year. His niece. Jorja's age was a huge advantage he had missed. There weren't any other known illnesses in the family. They debated in asking to meeting Jorja but decided not to, Rick told Drew. Jorja's birth family did inquire about her chances of being adopted.

They said they hoped that if she was in a long-term placement with parents who wanted to adopt her. Her paternal family hadn't known Jorja had a half-sister. Hearing this and that Jorja and her sister were living in the same foster home Jorja's biological father expressed hope that two would be adopted together. He wasn't the only one.

Both men were told what they were getting into with foster parenting through the required training. The possibility of having to let go of Brianna and Jorja-at a moment's notice, not knowing where the girls were going, or if they would be together still lingered. A patient came in after suffering a heart attack. The cause was a mystery being the fifty-four year man didn't have a history of heart problems. His wife told Drew that the couple had recently been forced to give up custody of their foster sons, after four years. They had been fighting the decision for close to a year before losing. Further tests were going to have be run after the husband was admitted but Drew was betting that trauma and stress was the cause.

"I'm so sorry to hear that," Drew said. "But I assure you we'll take care of your husband. The nurse will tell you when he's settled in."

Filling out the patient's file at the nurses' station Drew could see why the man seemed to "have given up" when he was taken in to the hospital. He hated to say it but Drew couldn't blame him. His heart was broken. After only three months, life without the two girls in his and Rick's care was unimaginable. He and Rick had decided that if their efforts to adopt their foster children was a success, fostering in the future wasn't an option. Brianna and Jorja were worth every tear but going through this again would be too much to take. The girls were going to get an extra hug when Drew got home.

As always Brianna was happy to see him.

"Hey bug," he said hugging her tightly. "I missed you. How was your night?"

"Good. I helped daddy give Jorja a bath. I think she thought it was fun."

Drew chuckled.

Brianna sat down with Drew while he ate breakfast. "Can we go for ice cream after your nap?"

"What nap?"

"Daddy says 'cause you worked all night you have to take a nap before you do anything," she answered.

"Oh really, did he now?"

And I'm the mother hen? Drew thought.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter Eleven**_

The sound of the birds chirping as the four walked along, Jorja in her stroller intrigued the infant. Her head turned in every direction. When she finally looked in the right direction, up, she was so excited by the birds she trembled in excitement. Brianna said, "she didn't notice the birds before," she paused and added thoughtfully, "I hope one doesn't poop on her head."

The dads laughed.

"I've seen that happen before," Brianna stated. "it wasn't to me so it was kinda funny."

"We believe you, bug," Rick said.

* * *

The three enjoyed strawberry sundaes in the neighborhood ice cream shop. Avery dozed in her stroller. The trio talked more about the tutor who was going to be coming to their home for the first three months of the school year until Brianna was healthy enough to attend her new school. The girl was anxious about meeting anyone new. They had set up one of their spare rooms as a "classroom" for that time so the child could focus.

"I know you guys are gonna be in the house if I need you. But I'll be in the room alone with the lady by myself and I don't really know her," Brianna looked at her sneakers.

"Hey," Drew said, touching her hair. "What if we can get her to come to the house and hang out with you before then? You guys can talk and you can show her your drawings."

The girl relaxed at that suggestion. "Does she and my school know I have two dads?"

Brianna knew some kids and their parents were going to be mean about that, especially here in Texas. At the least she really didn't want to tell every teacher that her family wasn't the traditional one when it was asked where her mom was.

"They do," Rick told her.

Brianna could see the emotions in her dad's face. "Don't worry, Daddy. I don't care what anyone says, I just didn't want to explain that I don't have a mom to the teachers, too. I don't care what the other kids say, They can be so stupid. Some still think they can get CF from me."

For her whole life Brianna had trouble identifying with other children. All her life experiences had been so different from the norm, even if she hadn't been a foster child. This wasn't likely to change but Drew and Rick hoped now that her life was somewhat more normal Brianna would have the chance to meet some friends. The only child Brianna was around at the moment was Riley Jennings. The two played soccer whenever Riley and her mom visited. The Jennings were coming over for dinner tonight. Brianna liked to see the two and Syd especially liked seeing Drew and Rick be dads. Not to mention fussing over the girls. It had been a long time since Syd had been around a baby so Syd grabbed every second she could with Jorja. Tonight this meant holding Jorja while the men cooked.

The baby cooed and babbled, giving Syd big smiles.

"You're a chatty baby, aren't you?" Syd told her. "I can't wait for you to have a sleepover at my house," she said, for Drew's benefit.

Drew chuckled at the army major. "Oh, you're gonna be waitin' a while."

Although Jorja could hold her head up for short periods of time without support, sit up with help and "army crawl" to get any toy she wanted on her play mat but she wasn't crawling yet. Considering all the setbacks she had in the NICU, several dangerous infections that almost shut down her tiny body, likely caused her hearing loss and having to be resuscitated twice, she was surprising everyone with her development. She was behind in some ways but ahead in others. Like her speech and some of her motor skills because according to her adjusted age Jorja was only three months old.

The specialist said her eyes good so far, Rick told the woman, watching Syd take a close look at the baby girl's face. Premature babies were prone to vision issues. Everything does straight to her mouth so her hand-eye coordination is good.

"You gonna be eating cheese puffs soon, huh?" Syd told the baby. "But you might have to wait until daddy Drew is on shift. He's fussy."

Drew rolled his eyes but couldn't deny that. "I'm sure her little stomach and junk food wouldn't agree. Not to mention we would suffer in the diaper changing department."

"That makes it even more tempting," Syd teased.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter Twelve**_

Only a month to go before the trial placement period was over and the adoption petition was to go before a judge Drew and Rick were given medical and legal clearance to introduce the girls to Rick's parents. Brianna was very excited, not shy at all. Jorja, on the other hand wasn't so sure about this new people. The now eight-month-old burst into tears and reached the nearest dad, Drew. Trent and Olivia tried, but their excitement was too high and all the commotion was too much for the baby.

"That's okay, sweetheart," Drew said, smiling.

Brianna was excited to see Rick's parents. The three had talked through Skype twice a day for months, finally being able to hug each other had Brianna and the adults in a frenzy. This probably contributed to Jorja's tears too. When the noise moved to another room, the game room, Jorja cautiously let Olivia hold her.

"Hello, my darling," she said softly. "You're such a tiny lil' peanut." Olivia's necklace caught the baby's attention, any thought of tears forgotten. "They're beautiful, Drew. Is everything still going well?"

Drew nodded. "Everything is still on schedule."

"That's good. I hope you guys don't mind if we come in for the adoption hearing."

"Not at all, Mrs. Lincoln. I'm sure Brianna and this one, will love that," Drew answered. It wasn't like his parents were coming. Claudia was though.

"I told you to call me, Olivia. 'Mrs. Lincoln' makes me feel old, the same with the husband."

That was going to be awkward but here goes.

"All right, _Olivia_."

* * *

"Somebody likes to dance," Trent said, dancing with baby Jorja in the living room.

Brianna was helping her grandmother make dinner. Drew had been called in to the ER to cover for a sick Jordan.

"She does, she sings sometimes too," Rick said with a smile. He told his father how much more babbling and mimicking of sounds Jorja had been doing since her hearing devices were turned on.

"And her eyes are all right?" Trent asked. The older couple had friends whose premature grandchild had vision issues. The child had recently got his first pair of glasses and was seeing his family clearly for the first time ever. The same way Jorja was hearing her family for the first time.

"The specialist says they are. Her hand-eye co-ordination is good. Everything goes right to her mouth," his son replied.

"Does it look like the courts are gonna let those precious girls officially become part of our family?" Trent asked, deliberately being very quiet.

Rick said "everything looks in our favor, even CPS. The judge's ruling is the only question." The couple would get that, via the children's caseworker before the family went before the judge together. If that ruling wasn't in their favor, they won't be going there at all. If that was the case, the only other option the couple and the state were willing to fight for was for the sisters to remain in permanent placement with the two men. This wasn't anything his parents didn't know. "But Bri really wants both our last names and to be adopted. We do, too. Still, if worse comes to worse, we'll take plan B."

* * *

"I really like nana and papa, daddy," Brianna told Rick after he tucked her into bed and gave her a kiss.

"I do, too," he said. "They're so excited to meet you in person."

"Are they gonna come to my adoption hearing, if I get one?" Brianna said, chewing her lip. The girl knew things were still uncertain.

"You bet but remember, no matter what everybody is going to make you don't have to move. And Jorja, too."

Olivia and Trent loathed seeing a child so stressed about something so adult and beyond her control. Like so far in her young life. Brianna deserved to be a kid.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Chapter Thirteen_**

The grandparents didn't come without gifts. They bought a step 2 all-star sports climber with a slide and basketball hoop the perfect size for Jorja who now liked to stand with help despite not crawling yet. They also bought a basketball hoop for the driveway and soccer net and ball for Brianna along with a paint set. The backyard was already equipped with a swing set and slide. Who was having more fun today, a day after the grandparents arrived was anyone's guess. Jorja couldn't get enough of her slide. Her pudgy hands couldn't grasp the small basketball yet but she was giving it her all to try. Her parents did exercises with her daily to try to encourage her and also built up muscle strength. But Jorja didn't seem to have any interest in actual crawling; she "army crawled," scooted across the floor on her butt and now loved to stand. Physical and occupational therapists were getting slightly worried about the missed step. But her dads weren't. Jorja might skip crawling and go to walking. Some babies did. For being born twelve weeks too early she was achieving certain milestones on time if not others.

Watching the sisters play, even with the eight-year age difference was a sweet sight. Jorja was climbing all over her sister who was laying on the living room floor, laughing. The two were already very close. Brianna was so gentle with the baby. A few times since they arrived Trent and Olivia noticed Jorja cried to be held by her big sister sometimes. Brianna was happy to give the baby hugs and kisses.

"I like that she can hear me, now," she told her grandparents.

The family still used sign language, it would be useful for everyone in general even though Jorja wouldn't remember not being able to hear. It was expected that by the time she was three her language skills would be the same as children born with hearing.

* * *

Both Drew and Rick wanted to cry with happiness.

The court documents had arrived by courier.

Brianna and Jorja were _officially_ theirs. The family would still go before a judge for him to sign the decrees and give the children their new birth certificates with their brand new names, listing Drew and Rick as their parents, but the worry was over.

"Really?" Brianna shrieked when the men told her. For her, this day was even better than getting her lung transplant because it was certain unlike anything in medical treatment.

"Yes, really," Drew smiled. "We still have to go to court to get your and your sister's new birth certificates but you two are ours for good now."

Out of the three no one knew who was more excited. Too bad Drew had to work tonight. That did give him the opportunity to tell everyone the great news in person. Rick, Brianna and Jorja would skype with his parents later. They would start planning the party for after the adoption hearing too. Brianna started to practice writing her new name Brianna Courtney Alister-Lincoln. Her sister's new name was Jorja Skye Alister-Lincoln. The hearing at the courthouse was scheduled for two weeks later at 11:00 a.m..

"You and I will have to go shopping for something extra pretty to wear when we met the judge," Olivia said.

Brianna didn't really like dresses but she was wanted to wear something extra special on that day. They had only left a day ago but now Rick's parents were coming back to San Antonio in ten days. That would give Brianna and Olivia time to shop, plan and decorate before the party for the special day.

* * *

There were cheers in the breakroom when Drew announced his great news. He told everyone that they were invited to the celebration afterwards. Jordan offered to take Brianna dress shopping.

"I will let you know," Drew said. 'I'm sure Olivia will want to do that."

"On a first name basis with your in-laws? Nice," Jordan smiled.

It was. Everyone, especially the girls had enjoyed the past week together. Olivia and Trent were the first older couple Drew had met who didn't shake their heads in disgust but smiled if he and his husband kissed in front of them. Olivia told them before she left to let her and her husband know the moment they got any word on the adoption hearing. Brianna and her grandmother talked going shopping for clothes for it. Drew was on his break when a nurse he recognized from the NICU, though he couldn't remember her name, came over to him. She had a huge smile on her face.

She introduced herself as Sarah. She was with the neonatal team that transported Jorja from County General the night she was born in their emergency room. According to several nurses, Sarah had often spent shifts at the fragile baby's side, had been present through the codes and complications Jorja experienced. Sometimes staying extra hours when it didn't look as if the baby girl would make it. Sarah couldn't bare to see the baby die all alone. With all that in the past, Mollie had informed Sarah about the beginning of Jorja's new life with one of their own.

I know this sounds awkward, she said. But would it be okay if I came to the hearing?

Before the woman could say anything further Drew stopped her. Yes, she could attend. And she absolutely could come to the party afterwards.

"You were there for my daughter in very dark times and from what I'm told you did more than your job. Rick and I are grateful to you." Drew gave his address and the date and time of hearing. "I am sure Rick's parents and Brianna, Jorja's sister would be thrilled to meet you."


	14. Chapter 14

**_Chapter Fourteen_**

"You should invite Sarah to see Jorja some time before the hearing," Rick told his husband when Drew told his family about the NICU nurse.

That meeting might be a good idea. Jorja was a different baby since the couple bought her home. Drew and Rick could imagine that Sarah wouldn't even recognize Jorja as the delicate newborn whose teeny tiny hand could fit in around her finger eight months and three weeks ago. She was still feisty and her dads joked she was going to be a handful as a toddler. Brianna really wanted to meet the woman who looked after her baby sister when she, meaning Jorja was "really sick."

"Syd is coming over for dinner tomorrow evening. If Sarah isn't working maybe she would like to come too. I'm sure Brianna and I aren't the only ones who want to meet her. I'm making chicken parmesan with spaghetti for dinner," Rick said.

Drew remembered it was their turn to cook for the get together. At the moment Syd and Riley were still in a two-bedroom apartment while they were waiting to move into their new house in a new sub-division. Their dinners together were more comfortable in the Alister-Lincoln house. Rick had also lost a bet with his husband so that's why he was cooking and not Drew. Anything with spaghetti their older soon-to-be adopted child loved. With the next evening arranged Rick kissed Drew.

"Now, you've been up for over twelve hours taking care of sick people. I and your girls will be here when you get up."

Drew shook his head and kissed his husband. "Okay."

"Can I lay down with you for a while, daddy?" Brianna asked, her arms hugging him around the waist.

The dads never said "no" to cuddles from their little girls. "Of course you can, honey." Drew said.

* * *

Holding the now very different baby girl, Sarah, the NICU nurse teared up. The baby didn't cry but didn't recognize the woman either. Unlike some people the family was told to reach out to because of Jorja's impairment, Sarah didn't think that enabling the child to hear was "changing who she was." The concept was "deaf culture?" Nobody should get them started about that. When they had told the group they intended to give their infant cochlear implants it was met with worse than distain. After two meetings with a deaf child support group the two men ceased attending. Jorja cooed in her arms, even putting her head on the woman's shoulder.

Sarah chatted with Brianna, while still fussing over Jorja while the dads went back to the kitchen. Brianna told her how excited she was about the adoption hearing. She even showed the woman the matching chambray lace-trimmed denim dresses she and Olivia had bought earlier that day for the sisters to wear to the adoption hearing. Both little girls had also got new white sneakers for the event. Brianna was even less a fan of fancy shoes than she was of dresses.

Olivia and Trent hugged Sarah warmly.

"We can't thank you enough," Trent told her.

Babies in the NICU who didn't have parents or other family didn't get held as much as they should. Carefully vetted volunteers did so but that wasn't the same. According to her superior Sarah was the nurse who held Jorja most often. This was also part of her job if Sarah was asked. Seeing the baby girl go from having no one to having a family-and being reunited with a sister was rewarding. Until a week before Jorja was discharged the nurses didn't know didn't know Jorja had a sister.

Brianna marked off another day on the calendar.

 _Three more days and she and Jorja would officially be Alister-Lincolns._

She climbed into her bed, hugging into Rick. He kissed the little girl's head and opened the book on his lap. Brianna would fall asleep long before the story ended tonight, dreaming of the days ahead with her new family.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Chapter Fifteen_**

For the third time Jorja pulled the lace headband from her head. The four were on their way to the courthouse. Rick's parents followed close behind. Everyone else were meeting them there even if like Drew, they were working the night before. Distracted by her big sister, Jorja stopped trying to take the lace headband off her head again before she could remove it. Pulling into the parking lot Kenny, Jordan, TC and Syd were waiting for them. Sarah from the NICU was there as well. Jordan gave Brianna a hug, adjusting to the sparkly blue barrette in the little girl's hair. She asked the little girl if she were excited. Brianna nodded.

Those few minutes not only changed the sisters' lives forever but Drew and Rick's. Neither could hold back joyful tears after the judge handed them the children's new birth certificates. Brianna hugged her new parents. Jorja seemed puzzled by the whole thing. Laughter followed when she clapped when everyone else did. A celebration at home with just family and closest friends was safer for Brianna's immune system than the party for all the families completing adoptions which today was twelve, as well as more intimate. Back at home, Claudia and the rest of the night shift ER staff showed up. After pictures the new family dressed in more comfortable clothing. Jorja was much more happy in just her undershirt and no pesky headband. If the way Jordan and Syd were taking turns hogging baby Jorja was any indication it would appear both women were getting "baby fever."

If TC were still on the fence about fatherhood he should be scared. Syd often mused tp them that she thought about adopting a baby as a single parent. Though she didn't say how Riley felt about this. But in just four more years Riley would be off to college, leaving her mom alone. Drew thought the woman "getting a dog" wouldn't be the answer. The couple said they support her if she wanted to adopt. Even offering to babysit so she wouldn't have to hire a nanny.

You two will probably have another baby here by then, Syd teased.

That wasn't unlikely but did not mean the couple couldn't babysit. Their large property was pretty isolated with acres to play on. It was a world away from suburbia or apartment living with just a minutes drive away from all the conviences of the city. The sounds of traffic were distant and if the couple went out on their porch at night they could hear crickets. Brianna and Jorja had thrived since arriving here. The quiet helped alleviate Brianna's PTSD and anxiety from her years in foster care and health struggles. For this time in her life it was what she needed to begin to heal.

* * *

 _A baby. Perhaps two_.

Jordan wanted that. Now all she had to do now was convince her man, Since his last time in Syria, being kidnapped by rebels TC's appetite for danger changed. He didn't say so much but the realization had finally sunk in that it was the major roadblock in his relationship with Jordan. The woman he could see his life without. Parenthood was a scary thought. But that wasn't unique to him. Marriage first wasn't necessary. It may come later.

"You think they'll have a baby?" Rick asked "T.C. and Jordan?" He climbed into bed placing his head on his husband's chest.

Both were exhausted but still giddy after the day's event.

"I don't know," Drew said. "I mean, you know TC proposed to Jordan before and why she said 'no'. But it seems like this last time in Syria bought him down a few pegs. Which we all know T needed and what Jordan was desperate for. We'll have to wait and see. I know he'd never not love or not be there for a kid though."

"Eerily, when Jordan was turning TC down, you were telling me 'yes.'" Rick murmured.It was indeed.

There was no way in hell that Drew would go back to the middle east without orders. Much less being out of the military and _voluntarily_ going to a war zone. Hopefully TC Callahan had experienced the wake-up call he needed years ago.

"Yep," Drew smiled. "I'll you another thing, I think TC would be one hell of a hovering expectant father. Jordan would be ready to smack him silly in her first trimester."


End file.
